Mad Switching
by zeetaf
Summary: A lord switched his body with his ward and she got lost in a stormy night. He will find her before everyone known especially Naraku.
1. Lost little girl

**Mad Switching**

Summary: The western lord had switched his body with his ward but she got lost in a stormy night. He must find her before everyone knows especially Naraku.

**Chapter one: Lost little girl [Edit October 5, 2012]**

In a stormy night, two demons, one human girl and two heads dragon still walk in the forest. They must find a shelter before the typhoon will get more violent. But a little human girl trips over a big root and fell on the muddy ground. Sudden the thunderbolt cracks a nearby tree into two pieces. A big piece is going to fall on the girl who had tripped over its root. A demon lord rushed to her side but the truck falls rapidly. He shielded his ward by his body when a thunder strikes on the tree again. The second strike shot the two in their directions among the darkness.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Rin!"A toad demon is running toward his lord and a young girl. "Where are you, Lord Sesshoumar, Rin?" He skipped the broken trunks to find him.

'**Huzz!'** The brothers walked toward the toad and kick a trunk from their way.

"Oh! There is Rin." The toad ran to her side and stirs a side to call the dragons. "Ah-Un, hold her up and I'll find Lord Sesshoumaru."

The brothers are upset but a girl is injured so they step on a toad to revenge him. The dragons used their mouths to throw over her little body on their back before crushed his clawed foot on the toad demon again to embed him in the mud. Ah-Un took their little human girl to the nearest cave. They laid a little girl on the cold ground and encircle her form with their big body before she might be frozen.

The demon toad got up slowly from the mire and gropes the two heads staff is in the mud. "Ah-Un, you is such a damn dragons. Do you hate me, you don't?" The toad starts to find his beloved lord in the storm all the night. He tries to guess the direction where his lord was throwing.

"Lord Sesshoumaru" He propped up his battered body by the two head staff while walks to the unknown direction in the thick forest. "Where are you?"

* * *

Two happy girls sat on the river edge in the noon of the summer to soak their sore legs in the cold water.

"I'm gonna melt." A girl fell back on the grass. "Why it is hot even though it was raining on last night."

"Hn" A long black hair girl scrubbed her legs to clean her sweat from her skin but a shining white object is floating in the creek caught her black eyes to see it. "Look at that, Kagome!" She shook her friend to see the object she saw.

"What the matter, Sango?" The sixteen year olds girl sits up and stared at the object that her friend pointed at it. "What's that?"

"Demon"

"Aha! A demon, demon, demon, he is floating in the creek, ha ha ha." She hummed an odd song to herself. "But he looks familiar." She shaded her eyes from the sunlight to see the demon that is floating in the river. "He couldn't be Sesshoumaru. Ha! Ha! Ha!...Sesshoumaru!"

The first year stupid high school girl jumped in the cold river and swam directly to catch him. Her small arm hugs his neck and drags the floating lord to the land. Before she could reach Sango's hand, the golden eyes snapped open while his large clawed hand cup her pate and flips his strong body to wraps a free hand around her waist.

"Wee!"

"Kagome!" But it's too late before a dog boy and a monk will dash to the edge. They just see an only girl who is shocking from something but someone should be here is missing. So a white hair man turns his form to the slayer girl who still kneels in shock.

"Where is she, Sango?"

"We…we saw Lord Sesshoumaru and Kagome jumped in the river to help him but he attacked her so they are…"

"Follow them and I'll kill him if she dies" Inuyasha ran along the river to find his half-brother and Kagome. 'Damn my luck, the river flushes faster than I though. What's the hell she did? Doesn't she fear of him?'

* * *

At the end of the river, the demon lord and a human girl crept on the sand and sat together under the sun light after they can survive from the death.

"What are you doing?" Kagome looked at him but she must calm down her heartbeat when a wetting guy lift his face up and glanced at her. The water drops from his silver hair and his silk shirt is lightening than usual. She never thinks about the wet silk will make a guy is sexy especially this one.

'So damn hot! Calm down, Kagome. He is your enemy.'

"I'm sorry."

"Hn!...Eh?" She stared at a wet charming lord. 'It's just a dream. I didn't hear it, I didn't hear it. He said he is sorry so it's just a dream.'

Finally before she changes her mind to take liberty with a demon lord, the girl stood up and walked away from him. But the handsome lord followed her for half and hour to everywhere she goes. The two creatures reach to a deserted hut near the forest when the sky turns to dusk and the girl is tiring from a long walk to find the way back to her friends.

"What do you want?" She glanced back at him. "Why do you follow me?"

"I don't know where to go to?"

'So strange' She tried to guess his purpose. 'Or he waits for a chance to kill me again.' Before she will think over, the weather sudden change and rains heavily. "Damn summer!"

The two figures ran into a hut and sat in silent at the hut walls. The summer rain still pours down heavily for several hours and looks like it won't stop now. A tremble girl decided to lie down and felt asleep on the cold wooden floor.

'So warm and scent' She buries her face in a hard but warm pillow and hugs it tightly. 'It's too hard…hard?' She rubbed her sleepy eyes and saw a fluffy.

'Do I have a fluffy in my room?'

The girl is shifting up when a soft warm large object caress her bare back. She woke up and found that the great lord of the west lay beside her and held her upper nude body in his arm.

'What's the matter?' She tried to pull his strong arm from her body but the demon tightens his hold and moves her close to his warm chest while asleep.

The girl struggles a little but the arm tightened her form up. 'What should I do?' she signed lightly and stopped struggle. 'Thank my luck that he didn't take off his cloth too. But where is his armor? Never mind, I hope that he won't kill me...now.' After she had decided to his strange action, his warmth comforts her and made the girl felt asleep in his hold again. 'I hope I'll stay alive when I wake up again. But please hurry, Inuyasha'

…

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara tried to track the girl's scent but she fell down the river with the demon lord since yesterday.

"You set the camp here and I'll find her again." A half demon left his group and ran along the river.

"I hope that he'll find her soon." Shippo sat against a big yellow bag while Kirara jumped on it.

…

The young woman blinks her eyes when the sun ray shines through her lids and the guy spoons her body and wraps them with his fur.

"Kagome!"

"Mm…Inuyasha" She gazed at the dog boy who spreads his claws and dashed toward her with angry.

Suddenly, a white clawed fist punched him to fly away from the desolate hut. A tall frame is going to attack the boy again but he was stooping by a girl who hugs his torso tightly. "Stop!"

"Kagome?" The half demon got up to rub his bruise cheek and saw his half-brother turned around to the girl who still nestles her face at his chest.

Inuyasha doesnot understand what happened between them but he felt he was cheating. The boy dashed toward him again but his half brother grabbed his throat and dug his claws deep in his fresh.

"Let go of him, please" She knew her boy friend did such a wrong thing but he might die if the guy before her will not lose his grab.

"Hn?" A silver frame looked at the girl again and glances at the boy who was snatching. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha-sama." Then he loosens his grip.

"…I..Inuyasha-sama?" A dog boy felt his hair stood up immediately as he was cursed.

"Are you alright, Inuyasha-sama?"

He moved back when a forbidden person asked him again. "What the heck, Sesshoumaru?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru, where is he?" The demon lord is happy and turned around to see the man who was mention. "Where is he?"

"Inuyasha! Kagome!"

The monk, the slayer, the demon cat and the fox ran toward them but stop suddenly when they saw the topless girl buries herself into the great demon lord's chest.

"Kagome"

"Hey! Guys" She turns to face them but the slayer close the monk eyes rapidly. "What?" She looked at them and gazed down on her bare chest. "Waah!"

The tall frame took off his shirt to cover her form. "I'm sorry, Kagome nee-chan." His stunned everyone who never thinks that they will hear the odd word. "Kagome nee-chan" He called her again.

"Well, Sesshoumaru. Are you alright?" Inuyasha moved back and saw his half-brother bends over the girl to hold her up. A sixteen year olds girl sees his face that almost kisses his natural rosy lips. "Kagome?" Inuyasha called her. "Kagome?" He tried again but she did not react.

"Kagome!" Everyone shout at girl.

"What?" Her first word in a several minutes is releasing but a bewitched girl is still enchanting in the golden eyes of the demon.

"Kagome nee-chan" The man shook her thin shoulder to wake her up.

"Sesshoumaru" She whispered.

"No, I'm not." He shook his head. "It's me, Rin."

"Rin?!"


	2. Camping with the Danger

**Chapter Two: Camping with the Danger [Edit October 6, 2012]**

Everyone doubts after great lord of the west said he is Rin who is his human ward. They made a decision to have some discussed what happened with this demon. They sat on the lock at the forest edge is near the old hut in the noon. The school girl still wears a large red sakura shirt sits next to the guy who named himself is Rin.

Inuyasha came back with a big deer and put it on the ground to cut it in pieces before send the whole meat to Sango.

The girl looked around the group to find something but it is not here since her friends came. "Well…where is my bag, Shippo?"

"Your bag…we had left at a camp where is on the opposite side of this woods." A young kit said but still hides at the monk's back while glares at the western lord with fearfulness.

"Do you afraid of Rin, Shippo?" The golden eyes stared at the fox. "She is sorry if she harms you."

"No, you don't ,Rin."

"Cheer up, Rin" Sango sent two grilled meats to Kagome. "He is just confused." She sent the little girl Sesshoumaru a cooked meat.

"Thank you, Sango-nee" The demon glanced at the shaking fox who stood beside the monk while eats the cooked meat.

"Shippo, you should accept the truth because she might be sad if you still fear of her looks." Mirouku looked at the fox and looked back the dangerous lord who starts to eats the forth grilled meat.

"Rin-chan" Rin the demon glared back at the monk. His cold glare still scares him as usual when they have been encounter but this time is too close. He felt a shiver run down his spines even though this demon is not the same person they had met.

"Yes?"

"Can you remember what happened?"

"Rin can recall on the last two nights had a summer storm and she stumbled on a root then the lightning shot that tree and Lord Sesshoumaru saved her"

"I see"

"Rin saw Kagome-nee locked her neck but she didn't know why Rin attacked her."

'Because your lord wants to kill me' A victim girl eats her meat quietly and sent the sixth meat to the demon lord.

"Hey, kid!" Inuyasha sat on a lock that is quite far from them. "Why she was naked?"

"Rin tried to take off her damp cloth."

"How dare you!" He is angry and yells at her. His rage hits the frighten kid and the water is dropping from the golden eyes.

"Rin is sorry."

"Inuyasha" Kagome sent him a dead glare and turns to the watery golden eyes to whip the tear.

"Rin is sorry, Kagome nee-chan."

"Calm down, Rin. It's alright and I didn't anger you." She cupped the angel face. 'You too, Kagome because she is just a little girl.'

The romantic scene drives Inuyasha crazy. He ran to the two and pulls her hands from his half-brother's fascinating face but the sharp claws of his half brother point at the boy's throat.

"Hn?" Rin looked at him and moved the claws back.

After the serious meal, Rin went into the hut to wear his armor and came out with the pieces of cloth.

"What is it, Rin?"

"Rin is sorry." The golden eyes drop a little while he opens his hand to show a girl her pieces of cloth. "Your shirt"

'My favorite one' Kagome picked a piece up then some pieces of them fell on the ground. 'Ma…ma..my favorite bra!' She must make a clean break from her expensive brose and the bra to give a lord a simper. "Thank you, Rin"

"Rin will be careful when she do it again."

"Again?"

"Yes, Kagome nee-chan." The handsome angel face gave her an innocent smile.

'Control yourself, Kagome! She is a girl! She is a girl! She is a girl! She is a GIRLLLLLL!' The school girl hears only her sorry echo word in her muddle mind. She does not know what to do with this demon who is an innocence.

* * *

Several days later, the jewel group set a camp near the clearing after hunted the jewel shard for weeks. The demon lord came back to the camp with a deer and a wild boar those she hunts for her new friends.

"Rin chan" Sango and Kagome stared at the demon lord who eat a mountain of cooked meat. "It's too many."

"Rin thinks Lord Sesshoumaru needs food."

They just saw the great lord eats his food until he finished it. His eating style can tell that he has been nurtured as well from his privileged family. And this consequence has passed to a human girl who travels with him. 'Such a blue blood demon'

"Kagome-chan"

"What, Sango-chan" She whispers back to a slayer.

"I think he is good at the kid as he is her father."

"Hnnn, I think so, Sango-chan." Then they stared at the demon again. "He can be her father as well."

After the dinner, Kagome sleeps in her sleeping bag and the fox lies beside her as usual. Inuyasha went to somewhere but everyone knows where he goes. The young woman could not help but just controls her mind and tried to escape the fact of painful.

A tall frame sat against the tree trunk as her lord usually does when he gets rest. And this night, the little girl dose not sense any danger in five miles radius around the camp.

'Rin is tiring and she needs a sleep.' The tall frame took of the armor and lay beside a girl who is her nee-chan. A pair of golden eyes is closing when a strong arm pulls a small frame of nee-chan close to the warm chest. 'Good night, everyone'

Morning ray shines bright through the sky to wake the lives from the land of doze that are a monk, a slayer, a demon cat, and the shaking fox.

'It's heavy' A sleeping girl rubs her lids to drive her drowsiness away.

"Mmm" An offend sound is noising up when the owner is bothering.

'Whose head?!' The laying girl looked at a silvery moon head that is on top of her bare chest.

"You're bastard, Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha is boiling when he came back and saw his brother lay over his girlfriend. The clawed hand grasps the lord's shoulder roughly and made the sleeping demon snapped open his golden eyes. A large clawed hand seized the boy's face and hits him the ground while his another clawed hand still holds the girl's bare shoulder.

"Eh, Inuyasha-sama?" The demon is waking and looked at the ground embedding boy. "Good morning" Rin turns the angel face toward him while presses her head between the soft objects.

'You're damn, girl.' He does not understand how he forgets this.


	3. Lost in school

**Chapter three: Lost in School [Edit October 6, 2012]**

The darkness covers the land but a school girl who travels in the feudal era still reads her textbook and does her homework in a temple near the creek. Suddenly, she got up and packed her bag before look at Inuyasha but he is absent since this evening. Then she looked at a demon cat that cuddled to the kit in her sleeping bag.

"What the matter, Kagome?" Mirouku glanced at her.

"I must go home now."

"Why?" Sango asked her while combs her hair.

"I forget about my school festival and I must go to school to join my friends. I don't want to miss this party that held up once a year."

"What is a school festival, Kagome-nee?" The demon lord asked her while draws a picture with the crayons.

"It's like a celebration or a temple fair but it's set at a school for the students."

"It's sound fun."

"Well, Rin-chan. Can you take me to the dry well in Inuyasha forest?"

"Indeed" The tall frame got up when Kagome held up a small bag that has only her books and homework.

A human girl rides on the western lord's back when they rush through the forest to the dry well on the hill near Kaede's village in the midnight.

"Thank you, Rin. See you next time"

"Bye, Kagome nee-chan" The golden eyes drop once before the tall frame turned around to walk away.

A school girl jumped into the well then the blue light flashed in a second. The girl climbed on a ladder and walked to the well house door. 'Where will Rin go if I left her over there?' The girl made a decision and jumped into the well again to the feudal era.

"Rin-chan! Rin-chan!"

"Kagome-nee"

"Do you want to come with me?"

"Yes!"

"Pull me up from the well and we'll go to my home, ok?"

The dog demon jumped into the well to get the girl and climbed to the edge. Kagome hugs his torso and lets the demon to jump into the well again.

* * *

She leaded the great demon to her house. A small hand open a door house quietly and leads the lord to a room where is on the first floor. "Rin-chan"

"Hn?"

"You can sleep here and tomorrow I'll introduce you to my family." She opened a door and show Rin a cozy living room.

"Yes" The tall figure looked around the room and walk toward a couch to touch it. 'So soft'

Half an hour later, the young woman dragged two blankets to the living room and set a temporary bed after she can recall about her grandfather had stickered his sutra on Inuyasha.

"I think I'll accompany you here and my gramps won't get mad out when he saw you as he met Inuyasha"

"Thank you"

…

Two days later, Inuyasha goes through the well to get the girl back but she refused to go back because she will join the festival that will held on tomorrow.

"So do you want to go with us, Inuyasha?" A middle aged woman asked him.

"Is that means Rin will go there too?"

"Sure, we can't leave her here."

The mother sent the demon lord a glass of orangeade. "Rin, we'll go to Kagome's school tomorrow."

"What is the school, mother?"

"Tomorrow, you will know." She smiled. "Do you want some ice, Rin-chan?"

"Yes, please"

…

Mom, Souta, grandpa, Inuyasha and Rin arrive at the school on the morning late. But all of the people interests and is fascinating at the western lord who wore a modern casual wear instead of his uniform.

"Rin-chan" The mother called her.

"Yes"

"Please stay near us because you might get lost in the school." She grabbed his hand firmly when they visit every class. The family walked into the building to get the map from the reception desk. Souta shows Rin the map and guided everyone to the classes.

"Look at that, who is he?" A school girl whispered in her friends ears.

A-ko: "He is so damn hot."

B-ko: "Whose family?"

C-ko: "But another one is handsome, too."

B-ko: "I'm gonna melt. I really want him."

"Rin, this way" Grandpa called the demon lord and pointed at a student café.

D-ko: "His name is Rin."

A-ko: "And another one?"

The group reached to a gymnasium hall to watch the students' shows in the afternoon such as soaps, orchestras, stage performances and farces. After the shows ended, the cloud of people went out the hall and the demon lord was separated from her group. She tried to track their scent but there are too many people in the area for her sensitive nose will tell her where they are.

"Mother! Souta!" The tall frame turned around to see them but the many smells dazed her sense. 'How could I find them?' Rin walked away from the hall to a small garden and sat against the tree trunk near a building and starts to cry silently.

"Mr., may can we help you?" Three girls stood before the crying lord. His watery golden eyes made the the three school girls' heart shaken.

'Oh! Man, he is crying.' A-ko wants to turn away from this charming face.

"I was separated from mother and grandpa."

"It's OK and we'll help you." B-ko said. "We'll take you to the reception desk."

"Thanks" The beauteous face gave them an innocent smile.

'Oh! He gives me a smile. He is…cute.'

'Calm down! Calm down!'

Croak! Their sweet dreams were interrupting by an empty stomach sound from the sitting guy.

"Hn?"

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I think you should buy a food before go to the desk." C-ko gave an idea. But the silver hair guy shook his head to deny her offer.

"Why?"

"I don't have any money."

"Would you mind we buy it for you?" B-ko asked the lord. But he shook his head again.

"Hey! Ririka, what are you doing?" A new girl walked toward her friends who stood before a sitting guy. "He is so hot! What's your name?"

"Rin"

"I'm Urumi, nice to see you, Rin."

"We'll ask him to buy a food." A-ko or Ririka said.

"I see but I have a better idea."

Tens girls sat surround the demon lord in a garden near the building and shared they lunch boxes to the hot lord while have a chat. One of then sent Rin a cup of tea and her lunch box.

"You said you were separated with your mother, right?" D-ko asked him.

"Yes"

"So you might know a student who is here." E-ko gave him an advice.

"Hn! Hn!" All of them support her opinion.

"So who is he?" F-ko looked at him.

"Kagome nee-chan"

"Kagome…nee-chan?"

"Does she is the one who usually absent?" G-ko asked her friends.

"Is she Kagome Higurashi of 1/B?"

"Does she live in a shrine?" C-ko turned her face to the western lord.

"Yes, she does"

"It's that so, don't worry, Rin-kun. We'll take you to her."

'I'll ask her to flirt with him.' All of them have the same goal.

The large group reached to class 1/B in the late afternoon and slid opened the door found the 1/B students are in the room.

"Who is Kagome?"

The worrying girl sat on a chair after she asked Inuyasha to find the girl who got lost in the school. 'What should I do?'

"Kagome!" A soft hand touched her shoulder.

"Yes, mom?"

"Someone wants to see you." Her mother looked back at the cloud of girls at the door.

Suddenly, a tall frame rushed through the group into the room. The strong arms hug her form and buried his face at her shoulder among her classmates.

"Kagome nee-chan"

"What?" Inuyasha went back to the classroom but he was blocked by the large group of the girls.

"Who are you?" A girl turned toward him 'Oh! He is handsome!'

"I'm Inuyasha."

"You look alike him."

"Him?"

The one pointed at the two figures who sat in the room.

"Rin, where were you in the last hours?!" He shouted at the western lord and grasps his shoulder while a hugging girl held his head close to her chest to soothe the crying lord.

All of the sudden, a clawed hand snatches his throat and presses the claws around his neck among the shocking class while the lord help the girl up to protect himself.

…

The family came back to home and has dinner then watch TV in the living room. Grandpa says goodnight to everyone before got his bed at the same time as mother and Souta.

"Inuyasha, I think you should be careful."

"I know"

"Thanks for goodness that Rin cannot use his poison claws and Tokijin." She said when patted the silvery moon head on her lap before shook his shoulder to wake the lord up. "Rin"

"Hn?"

"I'm going to my bed."

"Mm"

"Inuyasha, where are you going?"

"I won't sleep near her." He got up and walked out of the house to the sacred tree in the court yard.

In the midnight, the tall frame walked into nee-chan room to lie beside the sleeping girl. Her sweet scent soft bed comforts the demon to sleep peacefully. The strong arms spooned her soft form to get a nice dream all this special night after they got an adventure in the school.

'Rin cannot wait to tell her lord about her great adventure in Kagome-nee's school.'


	4. Heavenly spring bath

**Chapter four: Heavenly spring bath [Edit October 6, 2012]**

The jewel hunting group reached a small village in Mino and stayed over night in a headman house. Rin laid on her stomach while draws a picture with Shippo who is near Kirara and Sango.

"We didn't see any shard in these three days after we arrived here." Mirouku turned to a next page of a book.

"The headman said a red panda demon usually come here to kidnap the women every night." Shippo said when he paints a red color on a panda.

"I think we might collect the shard from this panda." Kagome put a comb down.

"It comes here." Inuyasha said and went out of the room.

They got off and left Rin with a nervous Shippon in a room. The huters followed the half-breed to the yard. A bod boy lifts his face to sniff the wind before carried a school girl on his back to the way of panda is. A fat body stood still when he saw them and it is happy when the two of them are women.

"Come on, baby" The red panda grins.

"I sense a shard in his left shoulder."

"Hn" Inuyasha tried to cut the red panda but it is faster and stronger than he thought. Suddenly the panda used its magic leaf and a staff to transform itself into a panda warlord before strikes the monk and the half demon to hit the trees in a forest.

"Inuyasha" Mirouku tried to get up.

"I'm alright but we must go back now."

"Weee! Inuyasha, Mirouku, help us!" the girls' shout rang his ears while the red panda warlord held their forms and dashed away to the opposite direction.

The panda threw the women on the hard cold ground and turned back to gather some herbs.

"Sango"

"I'm fine, Kagome." She tried to get up but her stomach and back are hurt from the attack after Mirouku and Inuyasha was throwing away.

The panda came back with a giant pot that filled with the water and the various herbs. It lit the fire and set a water pot on it.

"What are you doing, panda?"

"I'm going to steam you, women." And it added some of firewood in the bonfire. "I'm lucky to get a jewel guardian." The red panda walked toward them and tore their cloth off. It tied the girls together and threw them in a warm pot with the herbs. "You should be glad that you will be my purgative."

'A purgative!'

A pair of bloody eyes stared at the panda forwhile since it arrived here and threw the girls hard on the ground. The owner of the bloody eyes wants to know what the panda will do next. But it upsets him with a stupid idea.

"**How dare you, panda?"**

"Who's that?"

"**How dare you touch my women?" **A bloody eyes demon walked from the tall thick shrubs behind the panda.

"Rin-chan" The girls in a pot were grad to see their angel.

The angry demon ran to the red panda and slid it into pieces before walked toward the steaming girls and sniffed them. **"You are going to ready."**

"Rin-chan, please take us out of this pot. The water is so hot." Sango asked her little angel.

"**Hn**" the demon lord lifts them up and put the girls on the ground then he cut the robe to free them.

"Thanks" Sango and Kagome looked at their old cloth on the ground near a grove edge. "What should we do?"

"Rin-chan, can weee…" Suddenly, the tall frame held the soft figures on his shoulders and head back to the village before Inuyasha and Mirouku could reach the grove edge and found only the pieces of meat and the girls' cloth.

"Where are they?" The boy is doubt.

"Look like someone took them away from here."

"I can smell his scent. Maybe he reached here before us."

"Rin might come here to pick them backed to the village if you say so."

"I hope so." The half demon and the monk hurried to go back to the village to see the girls.

* * *

The odd group arrived to another village but this time they were deny from the headman. He said the villagers afraid of the demon lord and he confirmed them that they did not see any demon around the village.

"Phew! I think we will stay in a wood for a night."

"Hn"

"Rin is sorry."

"No, we won't blame you, kid." The monk said.

"But Rin is the one who made you sleep here."

"Stop crying, kid" Inuyasha hates the solt smell of tear especially from a girl. 'Damn, I hate a kid.'

"We are okay, Rin."

After the dinner, the girls went to the creek at the clearing to take their bath in a several days.

"Such a paradise on earth"

"I feel good and get relax again." The slayer massages her leg while listens to her friend's new song.

_가만히 비가 내려와 감은 내 두 눈에 앉아_

_낡은 라디오 노래들처럼 다시 나를 쉬게 해_

_아침부터 들리는 피아노 소린_

_어느새 다시 꿈에서처럼 그 오랜 얘길 하네_

_[Novabossa/Clazziquai Project]_

"What is the name of that song, Kagome?"

"Novabossa, it is Korean song."

"And where is Korea?"

"It is on the west side of Japan sea. I had visited Seoul once when I was fourteen with my family and the Korean food is delicious."

The two girls looked at the starry sky in the waning moon night. Sudden their happy time was destroyed by a bushed noise.

"Kagome" Sango whispered in her ears.

"Hn"

The slayer lifted a boomerang and set her form when they saw a bright figure tried to go through a shrub.

"Kagome nee-chan! Sanko nee-chan! Where are you?"

"Rin?" They sat down quickly when the demon lord showed his form at the creek edge.

"Hi, Rin. What are you doing here?"

"Sanko nee-chan, Rin thinks Lord Sesshoumaru needs a bath."

The two girls just saw a male demon took off his armor and his silk cloth then he put them on a nearest rock with Tensaiga and Tokijin. The two human girls turned around quickly when they saw his well builded and hot body.

'No! No! Calm down. She is a little girl.' Sango and Kagome told themselves but their bodies do not listen their command. They felt hot even though the weather and the water are cold.

"Kagome nee-chan"

"Yes, Rin" She shifted up when the guy calls her but she does not dare to turn around to see the caller.

"Rin can't take off this piece. Can you help her?"

"Why don't you step in a creek when you still wore it?"

"What is that piece, Kagome?"

"Fudoshi"

"Rin thinks it is a necessary piece."

"I see"

"Please, Sango nee-chan"

The demon slayer got up after cleared her thought before walked toward his back to help him. She tried to force her mind and looked at the stars and the trees.

'I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru. Please forgive me'

Sango went back to a creek after finished her great quest of her braveheart. She sat quietly and breathe deeply again and again. The calm girls sat in silent while heard the sound of the water that the lord watered himself on the land.

"Kagome nee-chan"

"Yes"

"Can you help Rin washes his hair?"

"Why"

"Rin is afraid that she might hurt Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Hn? How, Rin?"

"He has the claws, right?" Rin rose up the clawed's hands to consider.

The next brave girl takes a deep breath and walked toward his back to wet his long silvery moon hair and poured a fruity shampoo on her soft hand to bubble him. "Oh! Thanks for my luck that she is Rin, not the real Sesshoumaru."

…

Inuyasha, Mirouku and Shippo tried to find the demon lord in the area but they did not see him after they went backed from their business.

"Where is the kid?"

"Hello my Kagome. Hn, where is she?" A wolf demon stopped at the camp after he is absent for a month.

"What are you doing here, wolf?"

"Where is my woman, puppy? And why do I smelled your brother here?"

"It's not your business, mangy wolf."

"We're sorry, Kouga. We are busy now." Mirouku must interrupts this war od words before it will become the war of blood.

"How?"

"We tried to find a little girl named Rin and do you see her?"

"I saw her on last two days with two heads dragon in the north."

"Thanks Ah! Where are you going, Inuyasha?"

"I smelled his scent on this way." The dog boy ran into the wood made the monk and wolf after him.

…

"Ah! His eyes hurt."

"I'm sorry, Rin. Sango, please clean her eyes."

"Wait for a second" A slayer girl held a bowl of water to clean his eyes. "Are you alright, Rin-chan?"

"Hn"

'It sounds like him.'

"Sango, send me that bowl and I'll clean his hair."

The slayer handed her a bowl but she swerved on a mossy rock to throw her body into the demon's muscular chest. The guy is hurry to support her soft form but the impack pushed him to hit a school girl who is on the backward.

"Ouch!"

"Hey brat!" The new comers were shocked when they saw the offensive scene of the demon lord and two naked girls held each other on the creek edge.

"What the…Weeee!"

The strong arms held her closed to his chest while Kagome pressed her front against his back and belted around his torso tightly to avoid their view. But the uninvited three visitors are still stunning. So Rin lift up Sango's giant boomerang and hit the targets those stood in shock.

The three male adults sat around the bonfire to wait for the girls and the demon lord came back to the camp.

"Kagome" A fox sat up and looked at the girls who sat on the lord's arms while he held and walked among the darkness to the camp.

'Calm down, she is a kid and she is a girl.' The three guys told themselves but they cannot restraint their minds even though they are already knew the fact.

The demon lord put the girls down and sat on at the tree trunk. "Rin is sorry."

"Don't do that again, Rin"

"Why?" Rin did not understand what the monk wants to tell her on that night but the little girl wants to take a bath with her two nee-chan on the next time.

Kouga had a chat before left the group to let the four humans, two demons and half demon got their beds. In the midnight, Kirara woke up to saw the red eyes demon help the slayer up and walked toward the school girl. The bloody eyes lay his form between them before held their soft and scent bodies close to his chest.

"**Get sleep, cat or you want to lay upon my stomach." **The beast said.

"**No, dog but don't hurt them."**

"**I never hurt my females and I won't let anyone hurt them too."**


	5. Susceptible Feeling

**Chapter five: Susceptible Feeling**

A little human girl and the two heads dragon walked together along the grove in the northern wood. They stopped at the wood edge and she let the dragon eats the fine grass near the creek and sat on a lock while watches the brother in the afternoon.

"Ah-Un, does Jaken usually leave my ward with you?"

"Huzz!"

"Hn"

The little human girl felt tired and hot so she took off her cloth and moved to a stream to wash her small body near the brothers. A little humanLord Sesshoumaru has a new knowledge what human want or they need. But their need is made him got many problem that he never face off.

"I really hate human life." He scrubbed his small arms and his small feet.

"Rin!"

The toad demon rushed to the little girl in a creek.

"What are you doing here?" He pointed at the western lord. "You are annoying child."

"Ah-Un" The demon lord got up and climbed on the land to wear her orange kimono.

He walked toward the brothers and took off their muzzles. Then the dragon headed toward the toad and bit his torso before threw him into the deep of the creek and followed his master to the wood.

"Waah! Help me."

The two figures reached a forsaken hut in the evening but the lord is hungry because he cannot hunt any rabbit or catch any fish for his meal.

"I'm hungry." He lied on his back and looked at the ceiling.

'Why do human usually hungry?'

The brothers came back again and called his master go out of a hut. Un lay a fruit on his small hands and lay at a treeis near a hut. After the dinner, a small demon lord laid beside the dragon for their warmth and felt asleep in their hold.

'I hate the human.'

* * *

Inuyasha and Mirouku beat a black bear demon down and let Kagome kept a small shard from the meat before head back to a temple in the forest. They warned the abbot about the demons are around the temple but he did not worry.

"Do you think he is strange as I thought, Sanko?"

"Hn. We should keep an eye on him, Inuyasha."

"I hope there are nothing to bother us on this night."

The group left the temple in the morning and headed to the frontier of Mino to Ise. A half demon and the western lord scanned the area before let their allies take a break at the stream while the demon lord walked into a forest for ten minute. Rin had sensed a lower demon followed them from the temple but it did not attack them.

'That abbot might send him to spy us.'

She stopped at the clearing and waited for him.

"What do you want?"

"You are a great demon lord of the west but why you travel with the human and that half-breed."

"It's not your concern, squirrel."

"Hn. I knew that girl is the jewel guardian." The demon squirrel showed him on a branch near Rin.

"You knew my purpose, my lord."

The little girl did not let him speak again. She sliced it in pieces and let the beast melted the pieces with the poison.

'**I never let you harm my females, squirrel.'**

Then the beast let his ward control the lord body again. The little girl hunted an animal for her pack and backed to the group at the stream.

The group arrived at a small village to a stayed a night.

"We want you to kill a monkey demon." The headman said.

"Why, old man?"

"It has kidnapped our children for four nights."

"How many children that it took from the village?"

"There are three kids, Mirouku-sama."

The monk left the hut and asked some details from the mothers of the kids. The women said it usually came in the midnight while everyone slept already.

"Don't worry" Mirouku held a girl hand who is a kidnapped kid's sister. "We swear that we'll take him back to you."

"Aha!"

"Sa…Sango"

"Hn?" The slayer did not say anything but left the monk over there.

The girl stopped at the yard and sat on the tree root saw Rin and Shippo played with other children in the field. A little girl walked to her nee-chan and sat before her after the kids backed home.

"Sanoo nee-chan"

The young woman grasped in shock when the golden eyes looked at her. "Yes, Rin"

"Why do you feel sad?"

"Hn?"

"Rin smelled your tear."

"Na…nothing" Sanko got up and walked back to a hut.

'Why do I feel susceptible to Rin?' Sanko sat on a bench and pat Kirara back. "Kirara, what should I do?"

"Meow?"

"Do I enchanted by her? But she is a little girl."

"Meow"

The jewel hunters set their forms and waited for the monkey for a few minutes. They let it kidnapped a child and follow it into a cliff is on another side of the wood. They walked stealthily but Shippo stumbled on a rock made the monkey ran deep in the cave.

"Shippo!" Inuyasha's golden eyes sent him a dead glare.

"I'm sorry."

"No, stop the fight and hurry track it before we miss the monkey."

"Okay"

They stopped and found the three junctions in the tunnel.

"Mirouku and Shippo go into the middle tunnel."

"I will go into the left with Rin-chan and Sanko."

"So I and Kirara will go into the right." Inuyasha leaded Kirara into the hole.

"Good luck, everyone"

Finally the monk and the fox found the kids while Inuyasha and Kirara fought with the monkey. But the girls found many demons in the left grotto.

"Crouch!" Rin and the slayer lie prone while the school girl hit the targets.

The little girl got up when she saw a snake demon and a salamander demon reached to Kagome. She pulled them away from the young woman and torn them parts. The slayer hit a bat demon but the serpent demon beat her hit the demon lord to sink in the deep basin.

The western lord saw the two girls are going to drown but the serpent tried to bite him. He clawed at it and swam toward them to kill the salamanders that held their legs and dragged them deep in the water.

'Rin-chan!'

The demon lord Rin caught their arms and dragged them to the surface. Rin threw the girls on the land and head back to kill the two demons before rushed to her nee-chans who lay on the hard cold ground.

"Sanko nee-chan, Kagome nee-chan"

She slapped their cheeks lightly but they did not response. Rin flipped them down and insert her finger into their mouths before flipped them up and mouthed the girls.

"Kagome nee-chan, Sanko nee-chan" The demon lord hover over them.

"Sesshoumaru"

A demon Rin touched the older girls and found they are colder than usual. She took her clothes off and held them close to her body to share the warmth.

'I feel warm. Do I'm home?' Kagome buried her face into his chest as Sanko did made the little girl fits her hold again.

'Why does Rin feels strange?'

'**You are going to be a man.'**

'But Rin is a girl.'

'**No, kid. It's not about you body but it is your mind is going to be male.'**

'Really, beast?'

'**Hn, I confirm you, kid.'**

Sango and Kagome woke up in the warm hold of the demon lord. The male voice and his scent is always attract the females especially these two human girls who are in the cold cave with him.

The girls are grasping in shock when the large clawed hands cup their heads toward him and kissed deep.

'Kagome, you must stop now.' She told herself.

'Stop, Sango. You cannot touch her.' Sango tried to control her body.

The western lord caught Kagome's hip and squeezed hard while kisses the slayer and presses her nipple.

"Ah! Rin, stop!" Kagome twisted her hip and tried to pull the claws away from her core.

"Rin, stop!"

The little girl stopped her movement and looked at the arousing women under her body. She got up and sat against the cold wall to cool her temper.

"Rin is sorry."

"Hn"

They wore the cloth and sat in silent fro whiles. The three got up and find the way to get out the grotto. Three figures walked away the cave and lay on the field to saw the star.

"Rin is sorry."

"I know. I hope that it won't happen again." The slayer pats the little girl's head.

"Yes, Sanko nee-chan."


	6. Guardian

**Chapter six: Her guardian**

The group said goodbye to the villagers after the monk leaded the kids back the village on the last two nights and stayed for a night because of the storm. They took a break at the small stream and have lunch.

"Don't you eat, Rin?"

"No, Mirouku-sama. Rin isn't hungry."

All of the sudden, a rat demon from somewhere and held a little human girl in its mouth before rushed to the group. It looks like it tried to escape from someone that follow it.

"Stop!" the school girl stood on its way and set her arrow. "Let her go"

But the rat swept its tail to the girl but a demon Rin dugs her claws in the rat's back and pull its' spine out.

"Rin"

Everyone was shocked in her habit but the little girl ignored their attention toward her. She held the human child up to see her face.

"Lord Sesshoumaru"

After her word, the two brothers attacked the lord but she dodged back to a large rock in the stream.

"Ah-Un"

'**Rin?' **A jewel group saw the two heads danced to the little girl who in his master body.

Kagome sent the little lord a grilled meat and a cup water . He is upset when he must eat the human food especially the food from his half-brother group and this human girl.

"Do you want more, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

He received a meat from the girl and ate in silent.

'They looked after my ward as well.' The little girl name Sesshoumaru looked at the women and changed to his half-brother.

"What do you want, bastard?"

"Shut up, half-breed"

"You!"

"Inuyasha"

"Okay" The dog boy sat on a rock near Shippo.

Ah-Un talked and Rin walked to a stream to have a chat and went back to the camp before the lord leaded them to the wood.

"Where are you going, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Back to the west"

"Good luck and see you again Rin-chan."

"Bye-bye Sanko nee-chan, Kagome nee-chan"

"Come to play with me when you switched back to your body, Rin."

"Mm, bye Shippo"

* * *

The jewel group left the forest when the lord took his pack back and headed to the west to find the way to switch back. Several days later at small creek near a village, the kids fished a toad and took him to their mother to cook him for their dinner. But the toad fought for his life and escaped from the hell hut to find his lodr and the little girl on the same day when Kirara saw Shippo swam in the creek and found the two head staff before take it to the group.

"I thought Jaken might be around here."

"But why he is here when Lord Sesshoumaru headed back the west?"

"Mmm"

"He might get lost alike Rin."

Nobody talked about this topic but kept the staff with them and moved to a village.

Jaken smelled their old scents on the last three days. He asked a cow in the village knew that they are a normal group. The cow said that she did not see a demon lord in the group so the toad left the village to the western land.

A day later, the two head dragon flew crossed the sky toward the jewel group.

"What happened, Ah-Un?"

"Eh? Rin!" Kagome and Mirouku rushed to the demon lord on the dragon back and laid him on the ground next to the little human girl.

Rin woke up and received a bottle of water from Sango while a school girl put a new damp cloth on Sesshoumaru's forehead.

"Thank you"

"What happened, Rin?"

"We were attacked by that abbot but he has Naraku's weapon."

"Does he know you had switched the body with him?"

"No, Kagome nee-chan and her lord wanted to switch back before Naraku knows."

The group reached to a deserted hut on the field. Kagome laid the little girl in her sleeping bag and has a dinner. Rin came back with the brother and left it at the store house beside the hut.

"Is he a Naraku's nominee?"

"I'm think he isn't but he just borrows his weapon or any magic from him to take the shard from Rin."

"Thanks for her luck that the abbot didn't know the fact."

"We think you should travel with us for a while and hurry to find the way to switch back."

"Yes, Rin will try."

The school girl laid beside the demon lord all the night while Inuyasha keep an eye on them and Rin. He was sure that his half brother will not wake up soon. So he sat against the wooden cold wall and felt asleep when the rain falls.

The red eyes snapped open to check the little girl Sesshoumaru and found out that her body is going to cold. He zipped down to enlarge the sleeping bag and put the older girl to lie beside his master before stands on guard all the night.

'Hn? Why the miko is soft and fragrant?' The little girl demon lord glanced at a young woman who held him close to her chest. The lord unbuttoned her shirt and buried his head into the soft breasts to feel her warmth.

Inuyasha is boiling since the morning when he saw his half brother laid beside his friend in the same sleeping bag. But nobody can tell that what happened on last night. They confirmed that they saw the girl laid beside him on the outside of the bag. Suddenly the abbot from Mino appeared with Naraku's tentacles and Sai-Myosho.

"Give me your shard, half-breed"

"No" Inuyasha drew his sword and cut the evil abbot but he was hit by a tentacle.

"Crouch!" Then the purify arrow cut his two tentacles and hit some of Sai-myosho.

"Watch out!"

Rin the demon lord sliced a tentacle that came from behind. The little girl removed the dragon muzzles and let they burned the insects while Shippo kill some of them by his fox fire.

Sesshoumaru was caught by the abbot before escape the group into the forest. Inuyasha just sniffed the wind but Rin rushed through the wood to the abbot and her lord. The tall frame looked at the old abbot who caught her lord's neck and held him into the air.

"Do you want her alive, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

'**Human!'**

"So give me that shard and I'll let her go."

'**Prepare to die'**

The beast dashed to the monk but he threw the little girl away to fly down to the earth. The beast is angry and cut his head before reach to the cliff. He saw the school girl who rides on the fire cat to catch her form. Instantly, the left tentacle thrashed them down into the river and they were disappearing.

'Miko! Sessnoumaru!' The beast jumped from the cliff and ran along the river but he found nobody bobs up.

Kagome dragged the girl and the cat to the land and held them on her back to a village. The old women let them in and sent the girl a new kimono and change the unconscious girl a new cloth.

The school girl laid the cat near the bonfire to dried her hair. She sat the little girl on her lap and tried to wake her up.

"Lord Sesshoumaru" She whispered.

"Miko"

"Yes, wake up and eat this hot soup. It will warm you body."

The western lord did react but let her feed him before he feel asleep on hre lap.

"What about the child, Kagome?"

"She is fine now. I thank you, Zusu-san."

"Lie her down and eat you soup before it is going to cold."  
"Thank you"

After the dinner passed, Zusu handed the girl two kimono to cover them. Kagome spoon the lord and held him close the share the warmth and pricked at the cat to lie close to them.

In the mid-nigth, an old woman woke up when she heard a noise from her door mat.

"Demon"

'**Chuuu'** He calmed the granny and walked toward the females.

'**Sleep woman'**

"Mm" She stared at his for a while before feel asleep again.

The demon lord sat on the floor and wrapped his fluffy around the two figures and lay next to Kagome.

"Rin-chan"

'**Sleep'** He put Kirara on the pelt and cuddled the women and his master.

'**Dog' **

'**Sleep, cat. You need rest and this beast will stand on guard.'**

Kagome turned around and laid the little girl between her and the beast then she put the cat demon on the fluffy above their head and slept again when the rain starts to pour down.

They said goodbye to Zusu in the noon after the rain had gone. The beast held them up and leapt through the air back to the group.

'**Thanks, dog'**

'**Never mind, cat'**


	7. Full moon night

**Chapter seventh: Full moon night**

Inuyasha's group and Sesshoumau's pack arrived at the boundary in the dusk. Rin asked her lord about the toad after she noticed that Jaken did not accompany him but he did not give her an answer. So the demon Rin walked toward the brothers who eat the fine grass near a stream and sat beside them.

"Do you know where is he, Ah-Un?"

'**Sesshoumaru told me to throw him into the creek.'**

"Why?"

'**That toad didn't know yet that you switched to his body on that night.'**

"Aha"

"Rin! Ah-Un" The two turned around to the sound sand saw a slayer waves her hand.

The demon and the dragon got up and head backed to the group to join the dinner. The cool breeze blows gently at the hill and caresses every creature to their beds but the demons did not sleep yet. There is close to the full moon night before the season will change to the autumn.

The full moon will affect the demons as the western lord but he is in a little human girl body. The great lord is worry about his ward will not handle the season. So he will lock her at the safe place through the weeks for his safety.

"Rin, Ah-Un, let's go"

"Where are we going, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Where are you going, Rin?"

"She doesn't know that where her lord is going?"

"But there are a lot of demons in the forest and he is in your form."

"Don't worry, miko."

"Lord Sesshoumaru"

The lord did not say anything but walked into the forest to the cave he found on last day. They reached the cave in the dusk and stayed a night before lock his ward and the beast here.

"Why do we left Inuyasha-sama's group?"

"It close to the full moon night and this Sesshoumaru doesn't want the beast harm everyone."

"How"

"You'll know on tomorrow night."

In the morning, Sesshoumaru told his ward to hunt and return in the evening. He let the two heads dragon closed the cave by a big rock and seal it by a sutra from the pervert monk.

'Lord Sesshoumaru told Rin that he will pick her on the next seven days.'

'**How dare you, Sesshoumaru.'**

'Hn?'

'**He locked me from the full moon night party.'**

'What is it, beast?'

'**It's a demon party will held in every twenty-five years and we can do everything that we want.'**

'It sounds like you are controlling the entire time event though you can take the control while Rin is in his body.'

'**It's not the same usual, kid.'**

'How'

'**It's not the right time you should know.'**

'Hn'

The demon Rin still sits in darkness and silent while the beast does not talk to her. She still waits for her lord but she did not know when he will free her.

'Beats' It did not response. 'Beast'

'**Quiet, child. I listen to something.'**

'Hn'

'**Damn'**

'What'

'**My females are in trouble. The damn half-breed cannot help them all. I must go out.'**

'How'

'**Let me control the body, kid'**

'Aha'

Sesshoumaru tried to use the staff but it does not response his command so he can use only Tensaiga hit the lower demons while the other beat the demons by their weapon. The slayer and the school girl kill some of demons and help Mirouku who was wrapping by a millipede demon.

Inuyasha tried to kill the tiger demon, the bear demon and the ox demon but they union their power to hunt him down until the dog boy lost his blade and the beast took the control over him.

"Inuyasha" Shippo looked at his friend.

'**Common, baby'**

'**Damn dog' **The ox abused.

'**You die'**

The tiger spreads his claws but the harf-breed cut his head off and sliced it into pieces. Inuyasha dragged the bear and torn its head from its neck and spreads his claws to cut its chest then he gouged its heart and lungs out off the bear made the blood sprayed his face and body. Inuyasha the beast threw the bear corpse to hit the tree and a snake demon. He quickens his steps to the ox but was knocking till embed the ground.

'**Hn! Kukuku'**

'**How fun, puppy?'**

'**Kill more, kill more, I want to kill more.'**

Inuyasha got up and snatched its tail then he threw the ox hit the large rock among his shocking friends.

"What should we do?"

"He lost the control and I hope someone stop him."

"But he isn't here…no, he is here but he cannot help him." Kagome looked around to see the young girl and found she stood beside Ah-Un.

Everyone just saw his friend pulled the ox's skin up and pulled its head off. He threw the head away and changes the aim to the two heads dragon.

'**Kukuku, dragon'**

'**Hn! Pathetic dog'**

'**I dare you to hunt me down.'**

'**Stupid half-breed'**

'**Do you afraid I kill her?'**

'**If you dare'**

The boy ran to the dragon but he was hitting and stamped by the clawed foot of the dragon.

"Stupid half-breed" Sesshoumaru signed but he does not sure that how long the dragon can handle his half-brother.

Inuyasha must withdraw from the dragon before he lost his life. So he change the new aim is the demon cat that stood in the bloody field. He spreads his claws and almost cut the cat's head but it dodged back and set its form for the next attack but the dog is faster than her. He caught Kirara' neck and he is going to dig his claws but he released his hand when he sensed the dangerous and powerful demon stood behind him.

'**How dare you, half-breed?'**

"Gnaaarl!"

"Rin-chan" Everyone looked at their guardian.

Inuyasha threw the cat hit the demon lord and dodged back while the beast put Kirara down and stepped in front of her.

'**Go back to your master'**

The fire cat walked to Sangko and the fox that stood at the grove edge. They saw the demon fought with his half-brother and they changed the bloody field to the battle field of demon war.

Suddenly, a lower demon caught the little girl and took her from the battle field. The school girl rode the cat and followed them into the forest. The demon lord shot his brother hit the Tessaiga to control his master again. Then the western lord followed the captor and the girl to the next forest.

"Let her go"

Kagome released her holy arrow hit the demon and caught Sesshoumaru in time before he hit the ground. The three figures walked in the dark wood after they escaped his. Suddenly, the rain pours down heavily and drives them hurry to find their shelter. Sesshoumaru saw an old hut on the wood edge at the hill and tugged her hand to see it.

"Why does it rain now?" The girl murmured while hugged herself. "Don't you cold, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"No" But his sound is quivering.

"Liar"

"Miko"

"Kagome nee-chan" The demon stepped in a hut and stared at the girls.

The demon cat sniffed the wind around the lord and stepped in front of the girl while hissed at him.

"What the matter, Kirara?"

"Come here, miko"

"Eh?"

"Rin is in heat." The lord's word made she glanced at the demon at the door again.

The great demon walked toward them and knocked the cat. He stepped on the wooden floor made the school girl moved close to Sesshoumaru and held his form.

"Control yourself, Rin" The lord glared his ward.

"She had tried but she can't do that. Her man hurts."

"You should take a deep breath, Rin. The fresh air will calm you."

The demon did as her suggested but her scent is floating in the air he breathe made he crept to the females. He pulled the pelt out and tied the little girl with it. The demon turned around to the trembling woman and caught her ankle. He dragged the girl from the western lord and sat on top of her form.

"Rin, stop!"

But the demon bends over her form to kiss her sweet lips and lick her teeth to open up. Sesshoumaru tried to untie the pelt around his form while saw his ward pinned the girl down and kissed her like a hunger.

'I must stop her before everything is going to be late.'

The demon took off his armor and weighted himself on his future mate while the soft figure struggled underneath him to get free. She shivered and squirmed hard when a large hard lock pokes her lower body and it tried to pass her barrier.

"Stop twists your body, miko. Your movement will arouse Rin."

'Lord Sesshoumaru'

The demon let go of her soft moist lips and kissed her neck. His sharp fangs caress along her throat to the shoulder.

"Rin, please stop" Kagome begged the little girl.

"Her member hurt and the beast said that you are the only one who can help Rin and Sango nee-chan isn't here."

"Sango"

"Hn, the beast said she and you will ease her pain."

The demon tried to push and rub his hips against her inner thighs. Then the lord shocked her by pull her panty off and untie his obi before parts her legs widely and put them on his strong legs.

"No! Stop, Rin!"

There is nobody know that what happened to the virgin school girl who was caught by the in heat demon lord on that night.

* * *

**Note: Should I change the rate?**


	8. Visitors

**Chapter eighth: Visitors**

The human girls cuddled a big demon cat in an old hut all the raining night. Sometime they were shifted by the growling noise of the wrapping and sealing demon by a sutra in the same hut.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama and Kirara that I can escape from Rin because of you."

"Meow"

"Hn"

The little girl sat on Kagome lap and looked at his sealing body that lay on the cold wooden floor.

'I don't want any mate because of my ward is in heat and thanks for my luck that she didn't mark the miko.'

The virgin school girl looked at the demon and signed lightly. 'Rin-chan,I'm sorry but I don't want a mate yet.'

'Oh! It's cold.' She shivered when her butt touched the cold floor. She really miss her old panty that now it is in her pocket.

The western lord leaned against her body and closed his eyes to get rest while the rain is moderate already but the air still colds his little body.

'The miko's body is soft and scent and not like other human females in my western land. I can recall that Inuyasha said she comes from the future but how can it be?'

He tighten his hold around his legs made Kagome fit her hug and clung her cheek on his head.

'But her behavior and the odd tools in her bag are assuring me but I'll ask her again.'

* * *

Two demons and two human went back to the group and they saw the dog boy sat on a branch near the creek in the noon in another field. They did not found any meat or corpse of the demon alike last night that are scattering all over the bloody field.

"Inuyasha"

He jumped down and but he did not looked at her or the other. "I'm sorry."

"Mm and how are about your wounds?"

"They were sealed already in this morning."

Kagome held her yellow bag and the group started to walk to the south and set a camp in a forsaken temple on the hill near a river. Mirouku saw the dusk sky and looked at the quarter moon that rose on the east at the horizon.

"Sanko"

"Hn" The slayer tried to get up but her legs hurt and sore from the battle on the last night.

"You shouldn't get up now."

"Hn and what was about your back and shoulders?"

"They are fine now. They didn't hurt much alike the last night."

Mirouku signed lightly when he recalls the last full moon night. He is just a weak human who cannot stop his friend to take his woman when Rin followed the western lord and Kagome in the deep. He was hit hard and saw Inuyasha's beast caught Sanko and pinned her by his clawed hand. He tried to get up but the demon shot his torso that almost broke his ribs. Mirouku saw his friend bit her shoulder and her inner thigh while he mated her.

Suddenly Inuyasha and Rin saw the cloud of Sai-myoshou appeared on the dusk skyline. Hakudoshi rides on the bird feature with Kohaku and Kagura.

"Kohaku"

Sangko looked at his brother and the wind witch who sent her the wind blades but the dog boy pay them back by a wind scar. He stood in front of the two and get ready for the next attack from Hakudoshi and Kohaku.

"Inuyasha"

"I know" He called the two heads and put his friend and his mate on its back before let them go.

"Kohaku"

"Yes"

"Kill her and the monk"

"Hn"

The slayer boy rushed to his aims while Kagura distracted them from Kohaku and shot her target with the dance of the dragon again and again.

"Inuyasha, I'm your rival not him."

In the other hand, the little boy names Hakudoshi tried to use his halberd hit the monk but the school girl shot him a purifying arrow. Kirara and Shippo protected the sore slayer girl from her brother. Rin the demon lord clawed at Hakudoshi's shoulder blade and his back and killed some sai-myosho.

Naraku saw the entire of the fight through Kanna's mirror in his castle and he found something wrong of the western lord.

'He is not usual as I've ever seen him but what it is.'

"Look like he didn't use Tokijin and he protects the miko and his ward."

"I see" The ruby eyes half-breed tried to guess but he has no idea. 'So strange'

The demon lord held the school girl up while looks for the little. He saw her used the two heads staff hit the insect.

"Sesshoumaru-sama" The demon lord rushed to the human girl.

'Sesshoumaru-sama?' His face showed the question then he smirked. 'Could it be?'

"Does he switch his body with his ward?"

"It's really, Kanna." He looked at the mirror and sent Kagura and Hakudoshi a command passed Sai-myoshou.

'Kill the western lord in the little girl body.'

'Hn'

'They were switched their body.'

"Yes, master"

The two demons attacked the demon lord and his ward but Ah-Un fired them while the young woman released her arrow hit Hakudoshi's halberd.

"That miko"

The battle was extent to the night but they must get rid of the foes before his enemy come to join them. The monk hit some sai-myoshou and Inuyasha held his mate up and tried to cut Kagura's body. The black cloud forecasted in the east and it is coming on their way.

"The hell rain"

"And it is going to be a thunder storm of the end of summer."

"Dance of the dragon"

The demon lord dodged back and put the girl on the ground beside the dragon and moves toward the little human girl on the edge of the river.

"Lord Sesshoumaru"

"Watch out, Rin"


	9. Thunder

**Chapter ninth: Thunder**

Rin held the lord up and dodged to a tree among at the river edge and the pelting down rain. Hakudoshi and Kagura attacked them again and the thunder stroke on the demon lord and the girl.

"Rin! Sesshoumaru!"

The two bodies fell into the river and disappeared among the shocking group in the stormy night.

"Hn!"

Naraku smirked while saw the scene of the western lord and his ward were stroke by the thunderbolt and fell into the flood river. 'His ward might be alive but Sesshoumaru is dying.'

Naraku's incanations went back to the castle left the jewel group reached for the corpses of the demon lord and his ward in the flood during the rain storm in the night.

"Do they die?" The fox tried to sniff their scent but the smell was cover.

"I'm not sure for the human body."

"Rin"

"They might switch back but the human must die from the thunder." Mirouku guessed.

…

They headed back to Kaede village because of Sanko and Mirouku are ill. Inuyasha let the old miko and Kagome took care of them and she went out of the hut to see the dog boy sat on a plum branch at the farm edge.

"Inuyasha" The boy glanced at her. "We need to talk."

"Hn"

The boy followed her to a foot hill near Kaede hut and sat next to her.

"Kaede and I saw two bite marks on her shoulder and her thigh and Mirouku's bruises at his torso and his back."

"I hurt him to mate her."

"…"

"Because of the full moon night and I lost to the beast to take her. I'm sorry, Kagome."

"I…will go home for a while but I'll back in a few days." She got up and walked to the hut to get her bag. A dog boy accompanies her to the dry well in Inuyasha forest on the hill.

* * *

A school girl took a bus to her high school in the morning after came back from the feudal era. She tried to calm herself after her beloved boy said he took her friend, Sanko.

'What should I do?' She signed and walked into the class to start the normal school life without the demon or the jewel shards.

A heart broken girl sat quietly under a sacred tree in a shrine in the late afternoon when she came back from her shopping. She put some of packages ob a bench beside her form. The cool wind blows her raven hair to sway in the air while she closed her eyes to rethink about her boyfriend and his mate.

"Kagome"

"Mom"

The older did not say anything but leaned her daughter's head on her shoulder while they sat on a bench under the sacred tree.

"Have you ever been cheat, mother?"

"I ever been cheat for four times but they are not your father."

"Your ex-boyfriends?"

"Yes, when I was teen as you are. He was my first love but he is a two timer and she got pregnant."

"So they must reject from the school."

"No, there is only her. They married after he graduated but he didn't go to the college or university."

"And the other?"

"The second one is your father's friend when I went to the university in Kyoto. He is smart and cool. He is an heir of the jewelry company but he is charming so…"

"He is a two timer, too."

"Yes but I didn't care because I am a two timing girl, too."

"Wow and what was about the third cheat."

"Takahiro"

"Father?"

"I flirted with him after we were over. But I didn't know that he had his intend is a university cheering girl."

"How did he cheat on you?"

"The first time, he courted on me and her but she dumped him so he turned to me and we are a lover. The second was happen when I got a job in Kyoto. "

"Did he found a new one in the same company?"

"Yes, she is a secretary and he ran around her for a half year and when I knew that I dumped him and went back to Kushiro. But he tried to find and reconcile with me for a year."

"I see" the two females walked to a house and prepared the dinner and watched TV night show before got their bed.

* * *

Kagome climbed the green strong vine and saw the two heads dragon waited for her on the noon.

"What happened, Ah-Un?"

The dragon leaded her to a hut at the foot hill and sat at a maple root near the stream. The school girl saw a little human ate a yam with a cat in the hut.

"Sesshoumaru-sama"

"Kagome nee-chan"

"Rin!" she put her bag and hugged the girl tightly. "I thought you were died."

"Sesshoumaru-sama and Tensaiga saved my life."

"Mmm and where is he?"

"He said he will back here on tomorrow noon."

"Kagome"

"Sanko, are you alright?"

"Hn" Her eyes dropped a little.

"Rin, here is a box of crayon and a drawing book." She sent them to the little girl and leaded the slayer to the water side.

"Kagome"

"I know, Sanko and I won't blame you or him." She took off her shoes and sank her legs into the stream.

"But he is your…"

"He was ever been my boyfriend but he is my friend as you are." She smiles softly. "I guess that you want to know why I said that."

"Hn"

"I can't resist the truth that you are his mate even thought you want it or not."

"…"

"Or I'm the second girlfriend." Kagome sway her legs in the water and gave her a smile. "But he won't leave you to Kikyo or me. I hope that one day I restraint my mind and find another man who love me and accept me. And it's including my strange behavior, too."

The high school girl held her friend close and patted her shoulder gentry.

"Cheer up, Sanko. The more important thing is waiting for us in the future."

"Yes, cheer up."

The girls joined the two heads dragon played with a children on the soil street of the village before went back to their home.

* * *

The nude toad demon used a long stick to support him and walked along the grove to the creek near the human's village.

"Where are you, Sesshoumaru-sama?" He cried. "Did you abandon …eep!" The toad was angry when a stone hit his head and he looked around to see that creature.

"How dare you!" His eyes were wide. "Sesshoumaru-sama!"

But the demon lord walked away to the village where he left Rin with his half-brother and an old miko.

The demons reached to the hut in the next noon. The demon lord saw his ward played with the other children and the fox in the field.

"Ah! Sesshoumaru-sama" The little girl ran to him.

"Rin" The toad dashed to the girl but Sesshoumaru stepped on him and lead them to Kaede's hut.

"Good afternoon, Sesshoumaru-sama" The girl greeted him with a smile.

"Hn" The demon lord sniffed her scent. "She didn't hurt much."

"Kagome, we are going." The monk opened a mat door.

"Do you want to join us, Sesshoumaru-sama?" She waited for his answer but she recalled that he hate her. "Oh! I'm sorry. I forgot that you hate me."

The young woman held her bag up and followed her friends to the north because the boy told them that he heard the news from a demon that fought with another one that has a shard.

"Will we arrive at Mutsu?"

"Why"

"I want to know what is about that province in the feudal era."

But the group was stop at Kai because of the rain. The stayed a night in a deserted temple in the mountain. The villager had warned them about that temple but they must fine the shelter for the night.

"Welcome to our temple"

"Thank you very much, the nun."

"Kiyo"

"Why did the villager say there is no a monk or a nun live here?"

"They don't know that is a few of nuns live in the temple."

"So they thought the temple was deserted."

"Hn. By the way, please take your night here and we will let your borrow our futons."

"Thank you" The nun went out of the room let the travelers took their time.

"I smell the demons." Inuyasha grabbed his sword and sat against the wall.

The fox tried to stand on guard for the group while everybody slept in the night.

'I hope there is nothing happe…Demons!' He saw the nun's head appeared from the ceiling.

The nuns landed on the floor and tried to kill them but the group had woke for long time to hit them back and found out those nuns were cat demons. Kagome and Kirara ran to the nun name Kiyo but she was course in her room.

"Thanks, Kiyo"

"Hakudoshi"

"Miko, this is the time to pay back." The boy demon threw his halberd to cut her but Kirara pounced on him.

"Cat"

"Hiss"

"You, die"

Hakudoshi threw the halberd to the cat but Kirara dodged back and ran around to the left to claw on him again but the boy threw the halberd back hit her torso and cut her back.

"Kirara" The girl released an arrow hit the boy's torso.

"Miko" He turned back to cut her but the cat pounced on him to bang the door and they are rolled to the cliff edge.

"You're annoying cat."

"Hiss"

Kirara stepped on his chest and is going to cut his head.

"Dance of the wind-blades" the wind witch shot the injured cat fell to the abyss of the mountain among the rain falls.

"Kakura, get out of my way"

"Shut up. Naraku told me to take you back."

"Damn man"

The demon lord let his ward and the servant shelter them in a cave on the hill next to the thick wood. A cat and blood caught his attention and he sniffed it again to confirm his sense.

"Where are you going, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Don't leave her, Jaken."

The lord walked out of the cave and made his way to the river at the foot hill even if it rains.

'That cat is hurting.'

'Hn'

He stopped at the edge and looks for Kirara for a while. Finally he saw a creamy white large cat is floating in the turbid river then he jumped to a rock in the river to pick the cat demon up and headed back to the cave where he left the girl, the dragon and the toad.

"Kirara"

"That cat"

"Huzz"

Sesshoumaru put her limp body on the ground near the fire and shook her body gentry.

'Cat'

'**Dog'**

'Transform your body'

'**Hn'**

After she transformed to her kitty size, the western lord held her up and put her on his pelt.

"Jaken, the medicine"

"Yes, my lord"

Rin and Jaken saw their lord aided the cat and wrapped his fluffy around her body to comfort the cat and let his ward lay on his pelt next to the cat.

'So weird'

The toad tried to guess his lord but he had no idea so he lay on the ground but not close to the two heads because he still fears of them.

The demon lord saw Kirara woke up in the night. He took a cup of water to let her drink and held her body up to lap the wound.

'**What are you doing?'**

'**Heal you'**

'**Why'**

'**You are hurting.'** He licked her back again. **'Who hurt you, cat?'**

'**Why do you want to know?'**

'**Because you are my female and I won't let anyone harm my females.'** The dog lord sniffed the old scent on her once. **'Naraku, you die'**

The lord licked her body and her face before let the cat sleep in his pelt with his ward and wait for the sun comes.


	10. Feeling

**Chapter tenth: Feeling**

The demon group has been tracking the jewel group to the foot hill in the afternoon. The western lord sniffed the familiar scent from the wood and waits for the group is going to his way.

"Sesshoumaru" The boy stopped at the edge and glared at his half-brother.

"Lord Sesshoumaru"

"Inuyasha" The toad pointed the staff at him but the boy did not mind him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru…Kirara" The slayer saw a creamy and the two tails cat on Ah-Un's back. She ran pass the demon lord to the sleeping cat.

"Be careful, slayer. She is hurt."

The young woman looked at the sleeping cat and checked her wound is almost seal.

"Thank you to heal her, Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Hn"

"So give her back and we'll go on our way."

The boy saw his mate held the cat gentry and walked back to the group. He took up her boomerang and leaded them to the north to find the next shard. But the school girl turned around to the lord to thank him for his help and she walked toward her friends.

The jewel group set a camp in a cave at the cliff when the boy sensed the cat got the fever.

"How can we heal her?"

"I knew only the way to heal the dog but Kirara is a cat so…"

"He might knows"

"Who"

"Sesshoumaru"

"But he isn't here."

"You wait here and I will track his scent."

The boy went out and ran to his brother's scent in the wood. Half an hour, he came back with his brother and the pack. The whole group sat in silent while the western lord gives the cat a medicine and let her sleep in his pelt.

The lord saw his ward and the fox play together before got their bed in the sleeping bag. He glanced at the boy sat against the cold wall next to the monk who slept on the cold ground while the two young women lay beside the dog boy.

Ah-Un and the toad came back from the night walk and sat at the cave's mouth to cover their scent from other demons are around here. But it made the lord was numb from the human and demons are in the same cave as Inuyasha is going to lie beside his mate and friends. Finally the boy got up and climbed across the dragon to get the fresh air and climbed back into the cave saw the demon lord still sits against the cool wall.

…

The group reached to mountain and found Kouga fought with Naraku and his incarnations at the foot hill. The school girl went up to the hill found an old shrine on the hill and the undead miko.

"Kikyo"

"Kagome" She looked around to saw her lover. "Doesn't he come with you?"

"He fought with the evil at the foot hill."

Then she went down the hill saw her lover supported the slayer up while the demon lord shot the evil half-breed near the forest.

"Inuyasha"

"Kikyo?"

Sanko looked at him and turned to the priestess stood at the stone staircase. She tried to deny their relationship but she cannot do anything. All of the sudden, Kouga was shot away from Kagura's attack to hit the clay miko.

"Kikyo" the dog boy rushed to save her form and landed on he ground. "Are you alright?"

"Thank you" She pressed her forehead against his neck and looked at the slayer who stood in shock.

The boy put her down and supported her body that leaned against him.

'I smell her scent on him.' She glanced at the slayer girl a few minute.

"Sanko, watch out" The monk wrapped his arm around her back and hit the halberd back to Hakudoshi.

"Thank you, Mirouku" she lifted the boomerang to shot the boy but Kohaku stepped in her way and threw his weapon toward her. She tried to escape but the hook cut her arm and her back so she loosed her weapon.

"Sanko" The monk held her arm but the evil boy slapped him hard with his halberd away from the girl.

"Dance of the dragon" Kagura shot an injured slayer collapsed on the yard.

"Sanko" the dog boy left the undead miko and sway his sword to the wind witch. "Wind scar!"

He saw the witch can avoid his attack so he sent her the attack again.

'Inuyasha' the two women looked at him.

"Watch out"

Kagome's voice called their sense while she released a purifying arrow to hit some tentacles to help the lord. She set an arrow to hit the evil but a tentacle wrapped around her body tightly till she lost the breath.

'Miko'

The demon lord looked at her limp body lay on the yard and Naraku dashed toward her. The evil half demon is going to press her neck but Sesshoumaru clawed on his torso and destroyed his part.

"Dance of the wind-blades"

Kagura missed her aim but rushed to her master. She held his head to press against her chest and release the feather to go back to the castle.

The western lord held the girl up and went to an old shrine on the mountain after he sensed the dragon took his ward, the cat and the toad over there. Inuyasha held his injured mate up while Ah-Un came down to took the monk back and the miko followed them to the shrine too.

The boy left the slayer in the next room and put the monk in the same room where his lover stepped in and his half-brother took Kakome into the room.

The western lord laid the girl on his pelt and sat beside her while Rin sat beside her nee-chan with a worrying and shaking fox.

"Shippo"

"I'm alright, Rin"

"What does she teach you the lesson, fox?"

"She and Mirouku taught me how to write and read while we have a free time after hunt the shard."

The demon lord glanced at the fox and turned away from his little body. He closed his golden eyes and sniffed the slayer and his half-brother in another room before he denies their scent and sniffed Kagome's sweet scent while his clawed hand combs her hair and pat on Kirara's back on his lap.

The boy went back to the next room saw her tried to aid her body with the kit. He sat on her backside and took off her shirt.

"What are you doing, Inuyasha?"

But the boy did not answer her yet. He lifted her arm up and licked gentry to test her sweet blood.

"Inuyasha"

She shivered and felt ashamed when his hot tongue lapped her soft fresh. So she tried to loose his grip but he tightens the grab and continues to lick her cutting arm until the wound sealed. He bended over her back and lick another wound on her tiny back while caught her writs before press her front on the mat.

'Man, I'm going to lose again.' He licked quickly and tried to control his beast is howling in his body.

'Inuyasha, please hurry up.'

The boy finished his healing skill but still lies on top of her.

"Inuyasha" The claws hand caught her beautiful face to turn toward him and kissed her gentry before he got up and took off his outer shirt cover her form then he left the room to check his friends and his lover.

'I should stop before I hurt her feeling like I had done to Kagome.'

"Kikyo, I have something to tell you. Please come with me."

The undead woman followed him to a garden and the dog boy told her the truth that he mated the slayer and ask her to leave him. The hurt miko went out of the old shrine and made her way to the evil to set a plan to kill them all.

'You betrayed me again, Inuyasha.'

…

The school girl woke up in the evening found Rin and Shippo are drawing a picture on the right hand and the western lord sat on her left.

"Meow"

"Kirara, Lord Sesshoumaru"

"Kagome nee-chand" Everyone walked toward the girl and sat beside her.

"What was about Sanko's wounds, Inuyasha?"

"they were seal now."

"And you, Mirouku?"

"I'm alright."

"Hn" The girl sat up next to the demon lord. "Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Hn" He turned to look at the girl leaned her head against the shoulder.

'This girl' He did not move and let her do as her want. He sniffed the air around her body to knows that she is happy.


	11. Knowing together

**Chapter eleventh: Knowing together**

They left the shrine in the morning to Musashi after they heard the news of a demon has jewel shard in the north of Musashi. The group stayed a night in small temple at the hill in the autumn. Red and yellow maple colored the hill and the lower villages like a painting picture. But the girl did not drink in the location because of her problem.

"Well, Inuyasha"

"What" He looked into her eyes for a few minute and sign. "Don't you say that you have a test?"

"Hn" She looked at him. "So, please"

"No"

"After you keep a shard." The western lord said and walked out of the room to go back to his castle.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru." She wanted to kiss his cheek but she stops suddenly before she makes the mistake and he might kill her in a second.

The group left the kids and the brothers at the temple before separate into two groups and hide themselves among the maple three at the hill in the starry night and the first quarter moon is beginning rise in the east horizon.

A monk and a school girl are on the left and the new couple is on the right of the grove. There is a rumored demon appeared in a shrub near a couple but they kept an eye on it until the school girl sent them a signal to show them where the shard is. The boy and the monk hit its back while the girls wait to support them. They took an hour to hunt the strong demon and almost lost to it but thank for their luck when Mirouku made a decision to use his wind tunnel event if his palm was cut a little.

"Mirouku" The girls get worry about him.

"I'm alright and there are only four shards to complete the jewel." He said and went back to the temple.

Next morning the girl asked the brothers to bring her back to Kaede's village and make a side trip to send the monk at Mushin's temple and head to Inuyasha forest.

"Hn" The abbot checked his cut and tried to heal his palm.

"I knew it's dangerous to use it but I cannot help."

"The abbot Mushin"

"Oh! Lady Mizasuki"

"Aha! Pervert monk" The gorgeous demoness gave him a smirk.

"Peacock" The young man does not like her appearance especially her silver molten eyes, her sweet scent, and her melodic voice.

The old monk left the opponents at the garden and made his way to his safe place before they get fight and he might in danger.

"Hn" A demoness sniffed his scent. "Don't you mate her or another man took her."

He did not answer but got up and start to walk away.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." But he turned around to the girl who is his opponent and his friend. The young monk held her closed and pressed his face on her chest and cried in silent. Mizasuki cannot help but comforted him.

'How many times I saw him cried?' She still pats his head. 'Four or five times?'

…

The school girl had been determined to finish her final test on the last day before went back to her task in the feudal era.

Kagome and her friends went to a café to eat the ice cream before go to their way. The girl walked in a book shop to buy a new entry book of scientific. She caught a bus and rush to the shrine on the hill to pack her bag and have her dinner with the family.

"Good morning, dear"

"Morning, mom" She kissed her cheek. "Do I have some biscuit and a bar of chocolate?"

"Yes but don't gave it to the dog." She put a bar on a table and walked back to the cupboard to find a pack of biscuit.

"I know, mom and I don't want to kill them too."

"Them?"

"Inuyasha and his brother"

"Is he a dog as Inuyasha is?" Souta sat at the table and drank his warm milk and ate the toast with marmalade.

"Yes but he is a full blood demon."

"Is he a lord?"

"The great lord of the western lord"

"So cool" His eyes are shining "Dose he lives till nowadays?"

"I want to know as you want, Souta."

Kagome held her bag and walked toward the well house near the sacred tree in the morning late. She jumped into the dry well to pass the blue light to the feudal era. The girl climbed up but a clawed hand held her hand and took her up.

"Eh?" She blinked. "Lord Sesshoumaru"

He did not say anything but held her close before leapt through the sky to Shimotsuke. They took a break at a red and yellow maple hill at Kai in the noon.

The girl took off her shoes to walk on her bare feet to the cold creek but her eyes are on something at the branches.

'Thank for my luck that I wear a pants.' She climbed up a tree.

"Miko"

"I saw the persimmons."

The western lord look at the orange persimmons and dash to the tree to caught the girl before she hit the ground.

"Do you want to die before you purify him?"

"I'm sorry" She lowered her head to hide her sorrow eyes and calm herself.

The lord sniffed her changed scent but he did not put her on the ground. He held her up then jump on a strong branch and sat her form on his lap before picked off a persimmon and sent it to her.

"Thank you" She tried to calm herself after the lord shocked her by sat her form on his lap.

The western lord glanced at her bush cheeks and sniffed her changing scent.

'Her mood is changing again and why she shy.' He picked off a persimmon and cleaned it with his sleeve.

'Does this Sesshoumaru have done something wrong?' He did not know yet.

'**She is interesting.'**

'Hn'

'**What had you done to her?'**

'This Sesshoumaru doesn't know.'

'**We should ask her.'**

'She won't tell us.'

"**Why do you are ashamed?"**

"No, I don't."

'This Sesshoumaru had told you that she won't answer us.'

'**Hn'**

The western lord and his beast interested in the girl from the future more than the past after his ward and the beast told him about the future of Nippon and her family who live in a shrine in Inuyasha forest in the next five hundred years.

'You'll know on one day, Sesshoumaru?' The beast did not tell him a thing that he sensed his present is near her house on those days.

"Lord Sesshoumaru"

"Hn"

"I bought a book before I come here." She waited for his signal but he did not react.

"I'm sorry. I know that I'm talkative and my skill bothered you." She starts to eats a persimmon in silent.

"What is about the book?" He sent her a new one.

"It is a textbook." Her heart is puffing when he interested in her book.

They left the red maple valley and continue their trip again. She hid her face in his fluffy pelt from the wind and sniffed his scent while hugs his neck.

'He is scented not like Inuyasha.'

The western lord put the girl down and walked together to a hut at the hill near a village in the dusk. The girl stumbled over a rock but a strong arm caught her from in time and she heard a soft sigh from the demon lord.

'I usually made him a new trouble.' She tried to away but the claws did not let her go.

'I won't let her go until I know her more than this.'

They reach the hut and saw her friends and his pack are waiting for them to start the dinner.

"I come back."

**The End**


End file.
